New Life
by NellyBear85
Summary: What if Victoria found Bella, unprotected?
1. Best Day of My Life

This was a momentous day. Bella Swan crossed the stage and received her diploma. She was officially done with high school. She spotted her father and her friends clapping with pride and happiness for her. When the ceremony ended, she searched through the crowd for them. She saw her father talking with other parents, but she felt an arm curve around her waist. She was spun around, to face a tall, russet skin man; the man she loved. Jacob leaned down and kissed her cheek, whispering "Congratulations." "Thank You, Jake." They were hand-in-hand when Charlie found them in the crowd. This surprised Bella when Charlie did not make a face when he saw this. Momentarily, she thought back to her last boyfriend and the way Charlie would react when he saw them in the same manner.

Bella looked back on her past months while riding to dinner with Charlie and Jacob. How much has changed in the past nine months. In the past nine months, Bella experienced an emotional roller coaster. From being heartbroken, to a zombie, to reliving and lively, to being alone again; from the time Jacob was secretive and living again. When figuring out Jacob secret of being a werewolf and being saved from Laurent by him and his pack, Bella and Jacob's relationship has changed immensely. After Harry's death, Bella spent every day with Jacob. The pack was still on the hunt for Victoria and Bella feared for all of them. But seeing how strong the pack was, Victoria was not heard from for weeks, leading into months. In that time, Jacob and Bella became very close. After riding their motorcycles all afternoon, they walked on the shore of First Beach together. Jacob had his arm around Bella's shoulder. She did not shrug him off as she usually did. They sat on their fallen tree bench and she leaded her head on his shoulder; feeling the warmth of his body. As they spoke about her graduation and his pack, she turned her face up to his and played with his hair. Jacob took her hand, playfully saying it was cold, looking down at her, seeing her smile at him. They stared into each other's eyes, slowly moving their faces closer to each other. When they were within an inch of each other, Bella closed her eyes and felt Jacob press his lips to hers. This kiss was different from her previous kisses. In her previous ones, her lips molded to her partner's and she could feel his icy breathe in her mouth. This time, their lips danced against each other and his breathe was warm. She felt his hand move from her hair to her back, pulling her closer to him. Though she enjoyed this kiss, it did not compare to her last partner's kiss. His kiss would make her head spin and almost faint. With Jacob, she was alert, with a dizzying sensation in her head. As they pulled apart, they stared at each other; a smile playing at the corner of both of their mouths. "I have wanted to do that from the first day you moved here." Jacob confessed. "Better late than never." Bella amended.

Afterwards, Bella and Jacob walked back to his house, talking about what just happened. Bella clarified it was what she wanted. Bella stated that she cared about Jacob in a strong way. She confessed that she had had these feelings for sometime, but she had to work some things out within herself to clarify them. She knew that she would not feel for Jacob as strongly as she felt for him, but she did care enough for Jacob to try. He drove her home that night and said he would be patrolling outside her home in case Victoria came. That night, Bella barely slept. She was feeling emotions she hadn't felt in months. She smiled in the dark and looked out the window. She saw the russet wolf and he looked back at her. She smiled at him and he did the same. From that day, Bella and Jacob became much closer, though they never declared their relationship; it was obvious to the people around them.

After her celebratory dinner, Charlie went home, while Bella and Jacob went to La Push. They walked along their beach; hand-in-hand, until Bella began to feel cold and he draped his arm over her shoulders, holding her closer to him. They stood on the shore, looking at the moon, Jacob standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her body. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her. "One guess." "Ohhh, same old, same old" he chuckled. She turned around, facing him, leaning her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Jacob leaded his cheek against the top of her head. Sighing contently, Jacob broke the silence. "Bella, I want to ask you something?" Looking up at him, she responded "What is it?" "I was wondering how you feel about me, honestly? You know how I feel about you, but I was thinking do you really feel that strongly about me?" "Jake, it took me a while to realize how I felt about you. Yes, I have had my doubts myself, but now I know, sincerely, from all that I am, I love you. And I am so sure of that and you should be too." Jacob smiled at her, pressing his lips to hers. "I want to give you something, but I want you to have an open mind." "What is it?" "Give me your hand and closed your eyes." Bella looked at Jacob suspiciously, but complied. She closed her eyes and gave him her right hand. She heard Jacob laugh and he took her left hand, slipping a ring onto her third finger. Her eyes flew open and looked at the ring, then to Jacob. "Jake….? What is this?" "It's not what you think, entirely. It's more of a promise than an engagement ring." Jacob explained. "A promise?" "Yes. Bella, I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Even though, we are too young to be considering something like this, but this is how I feel. This ring is a promise that when we are ready and if we still love each other, we get married. Bella, I don't care about the imprinting. You are who I want to be with. Bella, when we are ready, it is you I want to be with forever." She looked at him, with a tear, streaming down her face. "Thank you. Not just for this, but for understanding and knowing. Thank you for understanding my feelings and knowing how I would feel. Jake, I love you and when we are ready, I will be with you forever." On that, they kissed, long and passionately. Happy with their lives and that they have each other.


	2. Attacked

Chapter 2 – Attacked

After spending another summer day together, Bella and Jacob went visit Emily and Sam. They spent the evening there, having dinner and playing card. Bella noticed it was 7:30pm. "I better get going. Charlie is working late, but I know he would want his dinner when he gets home. Thanks for having me, Em." "You're welcome Bella and get home safe." Jacob and Bella headed for the door and headed out into the misty rain. "I'll race you back to your place. I bet I can beat you." Jacob teased. "No, you will not, because we are not going to race. You are going home and going to get some sleep." Jacob looked at her with big eyes, "You're going home, alone." Bella looked at him and smiled "Yes. Jacob, you're exhausted. And if you come to my house, you may not go home, because I know you will just crash. I want you to get your rest. You need it. Your pack's evil alpha has been working you too hard." Bella laughed, right as Sam looked out the window. Bella smiled and waved at him, as Jacob looked back to the house. Sam smiled back, shaking his head.

Bella and Jacob walked back to the Black's home and went inside. They walked to the living room and Bella pushed Jacob onto the couch. "Get some rest." As she headed to the door, Jacob grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto his lap, circling his arms around her. "Now, I can get some rest." Jacob said into her hair. Bella shaked her head and said "If I stay a little while longer, will you try to get some sleep?" "Maybe, let's see what happens." Jacob held Bella to him; breathing in the scent of her hair, listening to the beat of her heart and feeling her fingers trace patterns in his arm. He brushed her hair back and kissed her lips. Jacob's kisses were different; they were warm. His lips formed along with hers. He held her chin as he pulled back. "I just needed to do that before I let you go." Jacob said holding Bella to his chest. After an hour, Bella heard his steady breathing, so she knew he was asleep. She inched herself out of his arms and took the blanket off his bed and put it over him. Right as she was leaving, he grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks. "Jake, please, for me; go to sleep. I will see you soon." Jacob stared into her eyes and pulled her closer to him, so that her lips pressed into his. "I don't care about getting sleep, but call me when you get home, so I at least know you're safe. Then I can rest easily. I love you." "That sounds fair and I love you too. I will call you as soon as I get in." Bella told him, playing with his hair. She kissed him again and walked out into the rain.

Bella arrived home quickly and went straight for the phone. She called Jacob, but Billy answered. "Hi Bella." "Hi Billy. Is he sleeping?" "Yes, he is." Billy chuckled. "I will let him know that you called." "Ok, could you also tell him I got home safely, if he ever wakes up." Billy chuckled again "All right Bella. Good night." "Good night, Billy." After Bella hung up, she started preparing Charlie's dinner. While the chicken was baking, she took the laundry upstairs and began folding it in her room. While folding the clothes, Bella heard glass being broken downstairs. She jumped off her bed, put on her boots, in case there was glass on the floor, and ran down the stairs. She didn't see any glass on the floor, but she still checked the house, turning on the lights. There was nothing out of the ordinary in the living room and hallway, so she went into the kitchen to check on Charlie's dinner. As she entered the kitchen, she heard the crunch off broken glass under her boot. When she looked up, she saw a dark figure standing in the middle of the room. As she flipped on the lights, she saw her; a smile across her wild feline face, with her hair whipped around her shoulders. "Victoria." "Hello, Bella. It's so nice to see you again." Victoria chimed. Seeing her after so long, Bella knew what she was here for, but she thought she could prolong what Victoria wanted, in hopes that one of the wolves was near. "What are you doing here?" "I came to see you, of course," she answered sweetly. "I wanted to see you and repay you for last year, back when we first met. Do you remember?" Bella couldn't take her eyes off of her feline face. The red eyes she feared for months since she saw Laurent was staring her in the eyes. "I was hoping to see Edward too, but you will do." Bella let her eyes drop at the sound of his name. "Victoria, I know what you want. But, I'm not……….. Edward's" she pained at saying his name, "mate. There is no need for you to take this revenge against him. He won't care." Victoria stared back at Bella, cocking her head to the side. She had the same intense look James had. "I don't think that's true. But let's find out." At that, Victoria lunged at Bella, gripping her neck with her strong, stone arm. Bella's hands flew up, trying to pull back Victoria's arm, but she knew it would do nothing. As she pulled, Victoria laughed and took Bella's right hand. She saw where James bit her and she sank her teeth into the same position. Bella felt the pain, both Victoria's teeth and the venom, but she refused to scream. Victoria noticed Bella's attempts to not scream, so she bit her again, on her neck. Bella's resolve to not scream almost broke, but she held back, knowing that was what Victoria wanted. Despite her pain, Bella knew the moment would be all the better for Victoria by her screaming. She did not let her lips part. She did not want Victoria to have her enjoyment. Victoria let Bella drop to the floor and stared at her. Bella looked up at her, her body quivering, but she looked Victoria in her eyes. Victoria looked back, this angered her, and she drew closer to Bella and bit her in the chest. Bella's body stranded and tears streamed out of her eyes. Victoria roared in frustration and posed to punch Bella in her chest with all her force, until she heard a howling behind her. Behind her was a grey wolf that stared at her with steel eyes. The wolf was standing on the front door that he knocked down. She backed away from Bella and ran away. The wolf almost sprinted after her, until her noticed Bella was still alive on the floor. The wolf phased backed to human and Paul kneeled down next to her. He lifted her off the floor and ran into the forest outside her home.

As he entered the forest, two wolves came running to him. One, a large black wolf and the other was a russet wolf with black eyes. Sam and Jacob phased back to their human forms and stood over her. Bella held Jacob's eyes. In her eyes, she looked pained, but apologetic to Jacob. Bella and Jacob stared into each other's eyes, while Sam and Paul phased back to wolf forms and chased after Victoria. Jacob took Bella into his arms and kissed her forehead. Then he carried her off further into the forest. Jacob stayed with her for two days in the mountains. On the morning of the third day, Bella's body stopped quivering and her eyes were closed. "Bella, I am sorry. I should have been with you. I shouldn't have let you leave. I should have been there to protect you. I'm so sorry, Bella. But I have to leave you now, because of what you are becoming………. of what you are. Billy's told your father that he spoke to you when you got home, but he does not know what happened to you. Charlie believes someone broke into the house and took you. He saw the front door broken down. I don't know what you want to do about that, but I will support you. I love you, Bella. With all of my heart and maybe in another life, we could have been together. Goodbye Bella. Please remember me." With that, Jacob phased and ran away, leaving Bella in the final stage of her transformation.


	3. Change & Growth

Chapter 3 – Change & Growth

Bella laid on the forest floor, repeating Jacob's words in her head. She opened her eyes, to the night sky, seeing all the stars, hearing the ants crawling all around her and smelling the water in the stream near her. She sat up, looking at her hands, appraising her body, knowing what she was. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She remembered a part of her human life when she wanted to be what she was now. But now, she hated herself. She was angry and she wanted revenge. In her anger, Bella hunted, knowing she needed to get her thirst under control. She came across a pack of mountain lions. She took out the biggest one, taking out the rest of the pack in a matter of minutes. Feeling strengthened, Bella ran back to her home. She stopped as she saw Jacob coming out of her house. "Jake?" she whispered. Jacob looked up at the sound of his name, into the forest where she stood. Jacob looked back to the house. "He's not home, Bell." Bella walked out to the road, hesitantly towards the house. "What are you doing here, Jake?" she asked, wrinkling her nose. "I'm staying here with your dad. You know, being supportive; looking for you. Bell, he's going crazy. What are you going to do?" "I don't know. I think, after I get some things, I really have to think about that. But honestly, even though it is the last thing I want to do, but it would be better if he thought I was dead." "Bell……." Bella looked at him and reached out for him, but stopped herself. "Jake, I can't let him see me like this. Look at what I am. I can't even be around humans. I don't want to hurt, so it's better if I cut my ties with him. Maybe I should tell him I'm leaving and not coming back, I don't know." Jacob looked at Bella, the girl he loved, but he knew he couldn't comfort him. Bella looked at her hands and saw his ring. "I should give this back," she said taking off his ring. "No, Bell. Keep it and remember me with it. Remember, I love you." "I love you too."

Bella went into her bedroom and began packing some of her things and taking the remainder of her hidden money. As she headed for the window, she noticed a floorboard was loose in her room. She took up the board and found a small black box. As she was about to open it, she heard her father's car coming around the corner of the block. She tucked the box in her bag, replaced the floorboard and sprinted out the window into the forest. She waited for her father to get out of the car, to have one last look at him. She knew she would not be able to look at him again. After seeing Charlie, she blew him a kiss and ran. Bella ran for miles without stopping. She ran until she was well into Canada, then she headed west to Alaska. She ran and ran, until she realized her clothes were getting worn. She checked into a hotel. As she spoke to the receptionist, she held her breath, until she reached her room. After changing and switching on the television, for the news, Bella pulled out the box. As she opened it, she caught a faint but familiar scent from it. She picked up a CD case, several pictures turned down and a navy blue folder. She knew what the objects were immediately. She threw the contents back into the box, knowing who left them in her room. She pushed the box away and put her earphones on and played music; loud angry music. While she listened, she became angry. Angry at Victoria from tearing her from her life and family. Angry at him, for leaving her alone. For him not being there, to protect her. And angry at herself, because of who she had to hurt because of her leaving. Bella stayed in the hotel room for a week, being that her funds were low. In that time, she spent thinking about what she will have to do with her long, endless life now.

Bella lived in Alaska for the next few years. She got a job working in a factory and had a small apartment. She contacted Jacob from time to time, to get updates on Charlie. Jacob told her that her parents had her declared dead six months after she left. Although this pained her to no end, she felt it was better for them. A year and a half since she left, her father remarried and had a son. He moved away from Forks and now lives in a small town in Minnesota with his family. Her mother and step-dad had a daughter and they still lived in Florida. Charlie and Renee go back to Forks once a year to visit Bella's memorial. Jacob imprinted on a young woman who moved to the reservation and they were getting married in two months. Hearing how everyone she loved moved on with their lives, Bella did the same with her own life. She worked at night, while she studied at the University during the day. Bella lived this way during her years in Alaska. The ring Jacob gave her found its way into the black box from her bedroom, put away, out of sight. She was slowly beginning to rebuild her life on her own.

One night, after she got off from work, Bella went hunting. She was about to pounce on a polar bear, when she caught a scent she recognized from her human life. She saw two sets of golden eyes staring at the same bear she was about to pounce. One set of the eyes looked in her direction and Bella suddenly felt a calming sensation come over her. She knew it was Jasper looking at her and then saw Rosalie attacked the bear. Jasper and Bella stared at one another. Rosalie ran back to Jasper and saw the look on his face. She stared in Bella's direction, not seeing her. Rosalie darted away from Jasper and came back with Emmett. Emmett caught Bella's scent. He knew it was vampire, but the scent was familiar to him. "Please, come out. We will not hurt you," Jasper said in a calming tone. Rosalie and Emmett stood at Jasper's flanks. Bella walked out in to the open and faced the members of her former family. Rosalie and Jasper's eyes widened and Emmett's mouth fell open. They stood in the clearing staring at each other. "Bella?" Emmett croaked. "Is that you?" As Bella nodded yes, she caught the sound of four people approaching the clearing. She knew they contacted the other members of the family through him. No one moved as Carlisle and Esme entered the clearing on the right side of Bella. They stared at her with shocked eyes. Alice and Edward came from behind Bella and stood on the edge of the clearing. Alice walked slowly to Jasper's side, as Bella let her head drop and her eyes closed, when she caught his scent. Alice looked at the stranger and saw who it was; a huge smile stretched across her face. "Bella? Oh, Bella, it can't be?" Alice squeaked from behind Jasper, who positioned himself in front of her. "Calm down Jasper, I'm not going to do anything. I was just hunting." Esme walked slowly to her, with her hands reached to her. Bella turned towards her and smiled slightly. Esme hugged Bella tightly and broke out into a small sob. "Bella, honey, what happened to you? Who did this?" Bella stared back at Esme, then to Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. She refused to look at him. Bella was going to answer Esme, but she caught a scent on the wind. She turned her head away from everyone, leaving Esme's side. "I don't believe it. After all this time, she's close." "Who is?" Carlisle asked. Bella darted off to the south, with the Cullens following her.

_Edward, get everyone here. Jasper found another vampire. We don't know who she is. Get Carlisle and Esme and come_. Edward heard Rosalie say as he finished his prey. He heard the anxiety in her voice. Edward called Carlisle's phone and told him to find Rosalie. He and Esme were off to meet them. Alice flitted to my side. "Edward, let's go see the newcomer." She tugged at his arm. Edward was not interested. Nothing held his interest anymore; not his family, not his car, not his own life. Since he left her, nothing matters. Edward ran after Alice into the clearing. _I don't believe this. How did this to her? Edward is going to be furious. My poor son, but she is here now._ Esme thought. Edward ran faster to see what Esme was talking about. Alice and Edward came in to the clearing and saw her standing in the center. He just saw the dark hair hanging to her back, but he knew who it was.


	4. Revenge

Chapter 4 – Revenge

Darting up a tree, Bella watched Victoria attacking a man. Alice stopped everyone and went up the tree with Bella. They looked at each other and Alice saw the decision Bella made. She would attack alone. As Victoria was complete with her prey, Bella landed behind her. Victoria whipped around and she her. "Bella, how nice it is to see you. Being a vampire works for you." Between her teeth, Bella growled "Yes it does, but not for you." At that, Bella flew into the air and lunged at Victoria. The Cullens watched from the several treetops. Bella caught Victoria by her arm and kicked her in the back, throwing her into the air. Victoria landed on her feet and hissed at her. Bella just smiled at her, leaning into a crouch. Victoria lunged at Bella, but she just stepped out of the way and waved to her from a top of a boulder. Victoria ran towards Bella with her teeth bared, but Bella smacked Victoria across the opening with the back of her hand. Victoria jumped to her feet, and lunged at Bella again, but she got out of the way. Bella stood on the other side of the field, with her back to her. "Maybe, you're too old for this. Should I make this easier for you?" Bella stood very still as Victoria ran towards her and got her arms around Bella's body. Victoria threw Bella against a tree, knocking it down. Victoria heard a growl above her and she saw them. The Cullens glared down at her; this distracted Victoria from her fight. Bella took the advantage and swiped at Victoria, ripping her arm off. Victoria screamed in pain. Bella enjoyed the sound and swiped at Victoria again, taking off her leg. She laid on the ground, hissing at Bella. "The arm was for Jacob, the leg was my father," Bella declared, leaning closer to Victoria. Swiping again, she took off Victoria's head. "That was for them." She stood above the dismembered body, with the head in her hand. Bella took the head between her hands and crushed it. "And that was for me," as she let the pieces fall to the ground. Bella stood over her creator, her enemy and sighed. She was happy; she had her revenge and she enjoyed it. Jasper and Emmett fell from the trees. Jasper began collecting the pieces and started a fire, while Emmett put his arm over Bella's shoulders. "You looked like you had a little too much fun." Bella let out a laugh, something she had not done in a long time. She looked at Emmett and nodded "I did."

Alice jumped down in front of Bella. "You almost gave me a heart attack when you let her get her arms around you." Smiling, Bella said, "You're not the only one who is psychic. I knew if I let her do something to me, you would respond to that, distracting her, which would allow me to finish her." "For a newborn, you really got your head on right." Emmett teased. Carlisle walked to Bella's side and took her hand. "Will you tell us what happened? What led to this?" She looked up at him, meeting his gaze and smiled sheepishly. "Can we do this another time? I really need to go hunting and I have to study." "Study?" Rosalie asked. Bella looked at her "Yeah. I'm enrolled at the University and if I want to graduate next week, I need to study." With that, Bella ran into the forest and hunted.


	5. Forgiveness

Chapter 5 – Forgiveness

Edward stood in the treetop as his family spoke to Bella. He watched her sprint into the forest and heard her run away. Edward leaped down to his family, still looking in the direction Bella left. "Are you alright?" Rosalie asked, seeing the look on his face. "I can't believe what I just saw. Bella….... a vampire… fighting… here. We left so that she could live her life and look what happened to her. She became what I tried to avoid. What have I done?" Edward said as he fell to his knees. Esme came behind her son, putting her hands on his shoulders, kneeling next to him. "Edward, you cannot take it upon yourself for what happened to Bella. This happened to her, as it happened to all of us." "If I stayed away from her as I originally intended, this wouldn't have happened." Edward said as his face fell into his hands. "That is not necessarily true. Look at all of us, Carlisle and Jasper were attacked and changed, Alice was being hunted by James and was changed and I was left to die in the streets and then I was changed. All of us are here for a reason. Do not put it on yourself. It is the world we live in." Rosalie stated to Edward. "She's right. And though, we live this life, I think we are a lot better for it. We all have built a life none of us dreamed of. Thanks to Carlisle, we have a family, not a coven. And look how Bella is handling it. She was by herself and she still built a life for herself, thanks to our influence. We are a family and no matter what was said or done in the past and Bella is a part of our family." Esme said, still comforting our son. "I still love Bella like my sister and I am happy to see her," Alice added. "As I still love her like a daughter," said Esme. Edward looked at Esme, still pained in his eyes. He got to his feet, with his arm around his mother. "You're right. But what do we do now? Can she even forgive me for lying to her?" Edward asked. Edward stared off in to the direction Bella ran to, when he heard "_Edward, that is up to you. You have to convince her that you still care. Think about it, if she thought you still cared, when she changed, she would have looked for you or us._" Alice thought. When hearing this, he realized that she was right again. Bella has been this way for years, so why didn't she come and look for him. Edward realized that Bella must believe that he doesn't love her.

Returning home from her hunt, Bella changed and went to her schoolbooks to study. After staring at her books for fifteen minutes, she realized she couldn't study. She had too much on her mind. Seeing the family she once wanted to join again. To see her best friend, her big brothers, her secondary parents, the member that was distant to her, Bella was stunned. Even though she did not lay her eyes on him, she still smelled him; she still felt him. Her body was electrified by his close presence; her fire for him was rekindled and blazed beyond her comprehension by being so close to him. If she had looked at him, Bella knew she would not be able to contain herself from kissing him. Though she still felt her love for Jacob, that love was a pale shadow compared to the love she felt for the Cullen's publicly youngest, yet eldest son. While she thought, she doodled, until she realized she drew his eyes, staring at her. Bella went into her bedroom and took the black box she found in her room. She opened it, refusing to look at the pictures, she took out the CD. She held in her hand and went to her radio. She played the CD, listening to Esme's Favorite. A song she had not heard since she was human. The song filled the air of her apartment and she sank into her couch, with her eyes closed and her hands covering her face. "It was only a matter of time" Bella told herself. "He told me they had family in Alaska. Was that part of the reason I stayed here? Was there a part of my mind that knew they would come here one day?" Bella stared into her hands, as the song changed to her lullaby. Hearing her lullaby, Bella sighed heavily and turned off the radio. "I couldn't look at him, so there is no way I could listen to that," Bella said as she stood in front of the radio. Bella went back to her books, until it was time for her class.

Even in class, Bella could not focus. She did not worry about paying attention because she was prepared for her final. She thought about the times she had being Alice's human Barbie doll as she dressed for the prom and other occasions. How Emmett teased her, how Jasper beat her in chess constantly, when she and Esme worked in her garden and how Carlisle spoke to her about history. These human memories Bella refused to let go. As class was dismissed, Bella walked across campus, in the irritating human speed she had to keep, to the library. As she walked up the stairs, she saw him, leaning on the doors. She stopped on the top of the stairs. She stood at the top of the stairs, staring at him, realizing her weak human eyes could not really take in his true beauty. Edward looked up and saw her at the top of the stairs, staring at him. Bella closed her eyes, sighed and walked to the doors. She was heading past him, as held the door for her. As she walked past him into the library, she inhaled his scent, closing her eyes and not exhaling, refusing to let go of his scent. Bella went to the top floor of the library, to her regular corner. As she was setting out her books, she heard someone coming up behind her. Knowing who it was, she ignored him and went to her work. Hearing the chair in front of her being pulled out, Bella tried to focus even more on her work. "Bella?" When she heard him say her name, Bella broke the pencil in her hand, crushing it to dust. "You really have gotten stronger……… Will you please look at me?" Edward begged. Bella continued to look at her books and got another pencil out of her bag. "I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to look at me either. Can I please say something?" Bella sighed and said "As you can see, I am trying to study. So can we have this little conversation at a more convenient time?" "You're right. I will talk to you after the graduation ceremony. Just so you know; we are all going to attend." Hearing this, Bella's head dropped and picked it up to stare him in the eye. She maintained her hard eyes to look into his soft, apologetic eyes. "You don't have to do that. I doubt I'm going. Now, please I need to study." Bella looked back at her books. "Would you like some help?" "No, no thank you." Bella said. "I don't know why suddenly you give a damn about me. Where were you a few years ago, when I needed you?" Bella snapped, then gathered her books and left.

Edward sat at the table, scorned by Bella's words. _She is never going to forgive me_, he thought to himself. _How am I going to show her that I still love her, that I never stopped? That my love for her has only grown since she has been away from me. I have so much to make up to her, but she is worth it. I am not going to give up. Bella and I belong together. _Edward left the library, already thinking, planning on what he can do to begin gaining back Bella's forgiveness and more importantly, her love.


	6. Offer

Chapter 6 – Offer

The morning of her graduation, Bella laid in bed thinking about what was the next move for her life. She contemplated moving away, but she liked the life she had in Alaska. She wondered, like Carlisle, should she use her degree? Should she go onto graduate school and earn a Master's. Bella laid in bed for hours, until a rapid knock on her front door interrupted her train of thought. As she looked through the peephole, Bella just saw black spiky hair. Shaking her head, Bella knew who it was as she opened her door. "Hi Alice." Alice danced into the apartment and gave Bella a disapproving look. "Why aren't you dressed? You are going to be late for your first college graduation." Bella leaned on the door and said "Alice, I'm not going. I have to decide what I am going to do next." "Bella, you should go. We're waiting downstairs for you. I came up to get you dressed." Bella dropped her head and repeated "Alice, I'm not going." "Bella, come on. It will be fun. Then you and I can go hunting for some bears. I noticed you preferred them." Bella looked away from Alice and said "You know, he was right about one thing. For such a small thing, you can be really annoying." They heard Emmett and Edward laughing from outside. Alice just rolled her eyes. "Bella, can we just go?" "I have nothing to we………….." Alice threw a bag in Bella's arms. "I knew you were going to say that. I picked out just for you." Bella held out a blue satin wrap-around dress. "I love it. But I still don't think I want to go." Alice got on her tip-toes to look Bella in the eyes. "Bella if you are not dressed in five minutes, I will dress you myself and drag you to the ceremony by your hair. And as lovely as your hair is, you know I will do." Bella stared down at Alice, sighed and ran to her room. She came back in less than a minute, running a brush through her hair. "Happy, now? You win again and I know you saw this outcome, so I'm not going to argue." Alice smiled, "Ahhh, Bella, you remembered." Bella laughed and followed Alice to Carlisle's car. As Bella walked outside, Esme hugged her and whispered "Congratulations." "Thanks, Esme." Jasper hugged Bella and gave her lilies. "Edward and Emmett left to meet Carlisle and Rosalie at the ceremony." Jasper explained getting into the driver's seat. Bella, Esme and Alice got into Carlisle's car and drove to the ceremony. As they got out, Carlisle helped Bella out of the car as Alice got her cap and gown ready. Bella put on her gown, but playfully refused her cap. "Oh no, Alice, I can't wear that cap. It will mess up my hair." Alice smiled "Finally, she is beginning to understand." Bella took the cap from Alice and got in line with the graduates. As she got in line, she saw Rosalie, Emmett and Edward in the audience, all of them smiling at her. She smiled back, but avoided Edward's eyes.

As Bella crossed the stage, she heard the Cullens applauding the loudest for her. After the ceremony, Alice found Bella and took her back to the family. Emmett gave Bella a bear hug and she gave him one back. Bella looked in Edward's direction, because he was holding her lilies and another bouquet of flowers; her favorites, lavender roses. After hugging everyone, Edward walked to her and offered her the flowers. "Congratulations, Bella. We are all so proud of you." He held her eyes as she took the flowers and smiled slightly. "Thank you. Everyone, you really didn't have to do this. But I really appreciate that you did." "Ok, we need to do something fun for you, Bella. What do you want?" Emmett asked. A wide smile spread across Bella's face and she playfully thought about it. "Are you against playing football? I haven't played any sports since I changed." Jasper and Emmett laughed aloud. "Oh yeah!! She's definitely beginning to understand." Emmett howled. Bella smiled, "That and I want nothing more than to tackle you into the ground. It's payback time." She glared at Emmett. All the Cullens laughed and headed for their cars.

After playing football all evening and most of the night, the girls beat the guys; 107-83, they all sat together, when Carlisle stood up to talk to everyone. "Well after letting the girls win, think it's time we spoke about an important matter Esme and I have been discussing." Esme got up and stood with Carlisle, leaving Bella sitting with Rosalie and Alice. "Every since we found out what happened to Bella and seeing how she has built her life here, first we'd like to say we are really, truly proud of her. You have adapted so well to this life and started a new one." Carlisle stated, smiling at Bella. Esme smiled as well "Also, no matter what you think, Bella, you are still our family. Despite what has happened to you, you are not alone. Carlisle and I would like to extend this invitation to you; for you to come and live with us. We are moving out East and we really don't want to leave you here by yourself. To us, Bella, you are a daughter and we'd like for you to move with us." Bella stared at them with wide eyes, then turned her eyes to Rosalie, who smiled encouragingly. "Do I have to answer right away or can I think about it?" Bella asked. "Of course." Carlisle and Esme answered together. Everyone sat in silence, until Emmett broke the silence. "Ok, ok, now I want a rematch. This newborn isn't going to beat me like this." Bella smiled slightly, looking at him "Emmett, I'm not going to embarrass you in front of your wife twice in one night. I have to get going, I do have some thinking to do." Bella darted into the forest and headed home.

As she ran into her apartment and changed out of her dress, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in, Alice." Bella said. She heard the door open and headed into the living room, pinning up her hair and stopped in her tracks. It was Edward, with her flowers, cap and gown. "You forgot these in the field. I was just returning them" he said placing them on the couch. "Thank you" Bella said turning back to her bedroom. "Is now a better time?" Edward asked. "For what?" "For our conversation. You said you wanted it at a more convenient time because you had to study? Well, you are done with studying, as of today. It is a better time?" Bella wasn't facing him and she whispered "I guess so," she said turning back to him. "Would you like to sit down?" she offered gesturing to the couch. "Thank you," Edward said walking around the couch, not taking his eyes off of her.


	7. Confessions

Chapter 7 –Confessions

Edward sat on the couch and Bella sat on the floor across the room from him. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. Bella raised her eyebrow and asked "Do you plan on starting soon? I don't have all night." Bella kept her tone serious and sharp, not allowing any weakness to be shown in front of him. Edward fought back a smile and said, "Still have a temper." Bella blinked once and scowled "Well….?" Edward sat on the edge of the couch and cupped his hands. "Ok, there is some things I need to tell you, and I would first like to ask for the opportunity to say what I have to say without interruptions. Is that alright with you?" Bella continued to stare coldly at him and nodded once. "Yes………..?" Edward stared at her and began. "First of all, I am happy to see you. More than you know, however I am sorry that this happened to you. This is not something I wanted for you. I wish I could have prevented it." Bella rolled her eyes and looked back at him, gesturing with her hand for him to continue. Edward exhaled heavily and continued. "Bella, I own you the biggest apologize I have ever made in my life. I lied to you. That day in the forest, when I told you I didn't want you, I was lying to you. When I saw how you were hurt by me, trying to protect you from an attack, I saw I was putting you in more danger than you needed to be. When I looked you in the eye and told you and I didn't love you, that was the worse thing I have ever done. Worse than the people I've hunted and killed and worse than the lies I've told. Bella, when I met you, you caused a change in me that was permanent. My love for you, it can never die. But it can change; it grows. From when I first saw you in Jasper's mind when they first saw you, I wanted nothing more than to hold you to me. To hold you to me and show you I loved you. How I missed you and how much my love for you has grown. Even now, I am restraining myself from crossing this room and holding you in my arms and smell the scent of your hair. Bella, I apologize for leaving you. You were right; I should have been there, when you needed me the most. If I were there, Victoria would have died by my hands; not that it wasn't entertaining watching her die by yours. You deserved your revenge more than any of us. I should have been there, with you, where I truly belonged. And truly, truly I wanted to be there. Not to just protect you, but to hold you in my arms, knowing that I was yours and you were mine, now and forever. Bella, I love you. I never stopped and I never will. I would say I couldn't stop even if I wanted to, but I could never not want to love you." Edward stared at the floor at the end of his confession, waiting for Bella to respond. After a few minutes, he looked up at her. She glared at him with angry and hurt eyes. She was not breathing and her teeth were ground together.

"Are you kidding me?" Bella finally whispered. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!?! You lied, because you thought I was in danger from being with you. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, are you out of your mind?!" Bella snarled, almost growling. "Edward, I love you more than my life. When Victoria was attacking me, that wasn't when I needed you. I was hoping she would kill me, so I couldn't feel pain. So, when I thought of you, I wouldn't hurt anymore. I needed you the night you left. To hold me, to tell me you were not serious. I needed you all those endless nights of when I was in my personal hell, to tell me you were there, just for me." Bella's voice broke on that last sentence. She broke into a tearless sob. "Edward, I needed you when Laurent almost killed me. I needed you that first night I was changed, to show me what to do and how to adapt. I needed you when I found out my parents declared me dead." Bella rose to her feet and faced the wall, covering her face with her hands, continuing her sob. Edward stared at her. Bella turned at him, her eyes sad. "It should have been you. You knew I wanted this," gesturing at her body. "But I never told you, I wanted you to change me. Victoria is dead but her venom is still in my body. Yes, I killed her with my hands, but she is still part of me. I wanted it to be you. I wanted your lips to be the last human feeling I've had. I wanted to belong to you." Edward crossed the room and put his arms around her. Bella looked at, slamming her fists in his chests repeating, "It should have been you, it should have been you, it should have been you." She sobbed in his chest and he hugged her to him. "Bella, please forgive me. Everything I did, I did for you. I thought I was doing what was best for you." Bella looked up at him "Couldn't I have a say in what was best for me? Edward, I wanted you, with me. I was willing to leave everything, everyone for you. Edward, you swore to me that you wouldn't leave me. But you left, how can I believe you now?" They stared at each other and Edward closed his eyes and leaned his forehead to hers. "Bella, come with us and I will show you. My words are meaningless to you and I understand that. So I will show you." Bella closed her eyes, "Let me think and I will have an answer tonight." Edward hugged Bella once more and turned to leave. "Edward….?" He turned back to her, as she walked to him. "I need one action from you, to begin proving yourself." She stood before him and closed her eyes. Edward placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. Long, hard and passionately. Her arms slowly crept around his waist, while his arm stayed at her back and the other around the back of her neck. Bella sighed and pulled back and stared him in the eye. For Edward, it was too soon, but for Bella, it was a start. Edward nodded and left Bella to her thoughts.


	8. Moving On

Chapter 8 – Moving On

Bella spent the rest of the day on the couch, staring at the Alaskan sky, just thinking. Replaying Edward's and her confessions in her mind. She thought of Carlisle and Esme's offer and Edward's promise. As the sunset, Bella went to her room and dressed slowly. She walked to the Cullen's home, at a human pace. Her arms were wrapped around her chest as she turned their block. As she entered their gate, Esme opened the door for her. They walked hand-in-hand to the living room, sitting on the black couch. Without a word, the Cullen's entered the living room. Edward and Alice leaned in the doorway of the dining room. They all stared at Bella. Looking at her hands in her lap, Bella began. "I don't know if Edward told you about our conversation and I don't want to know. Before he and I spoke, I made my decision, but afterwards, it gave me more to consider. Esme, you were right. I am not alone and despite your absence, I still felt of you all as my family. Therefore, I am going to move with you. It is what I want. I have been alone long enough and I don't like it, not anymore. I like being able to see all of you and know I can keep up with you. So, yes I will move with you." Esme smiled brightly, hugging Bella's shoulders. Everyone smiled, except for Edward. When hugging Alice, Bella looked at him, as he stared at the floor. Carlisle clapped his son's shoulder and said "Ok then. We are leaving tomorrow. Can you get yourself ready by then?" Bella nodded, "I don't have much. But I do have one request?" "Anything?" Carlisle encouraged. "Don't room me near Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Edward have told me enough about them." Everyone laughed, except for Edward, who smiled slightly, still staring at the floor. "Done." Esme agreed.

Bella returned home and began packing her things. She called Jacob. "Hello?" The familiar husky voice answered. "Jacob?" Bella asked. "Yes. Hey, Bell." "Hey Jake, how are you?" Jacob laughed silently "I'm great. Amanda and I have twins; a boy and girl. Ephraim and Sara." "That's wonderful. I am so happy for you. I graduated and got my Bachelor's degree." "Congrats, Bell. I am so proud of you. What are you going to do now?" Bella sighed. "That's part of the reason I called. This is the last time you'll hear from me. I'm moving out East. You know; starting over, vamp style. I may go to grad school. I don't know yet. I just wanted to say thank you Jacob. Thank you for being the best part of the end of my human life and keeping contact with me. I still love you, I always will, and I am so happy that you have found someone. I hope you and your family stay happy and strong, as only the Blacks can. Goodbye Jacob." "Thank you, Bell. You'll always be my Bell and I love you too. Thanks for being the wonderful woman you were to me." Bella sighed. "Bye, Wolf Jake." "Bye, Vamp Bella." Bella hung up, staring at the phone. Someone knocked on her door. "Come in." Rosalie walked in. "Are you ready?" "Yep. Just had one last thing to do. How are we doing this?" "Do you mind driving Em's truck with Alice? He says he'll take over cross country." Bella smiled "That's cool."

The Cullen's drove across the country. While in Minnesota, they were refilling their tanks. Emmett offered to take over and Bella was about to refuse, when she caught sight of her father and his wife. Emmett watched what Bella was looking at. Bella sighed heavily and let Emmett drive. As Edward was heading back into the car, he saw Bella sitting in the passenger's seat, staring out her window. He saw the pained look on her face through the reflection and saw what she was looking at. "Charlie?" She nodded. "His new wife. And who is the boy?" Bella sighed deeply "My brother." Her voice broke. Edward warned his family to hurry because Charlie was near by. The Cullen's rushed to their cars and drove off. Bella kept her eyes on her brother, father and step-mom. She looked at her younger brother, his brown eyes; the one's she had.

Edward and Bella drove for hours, before Bella spoke. "At least, he has a new family. And, Rene had another baby too. I have a sister in Florida. I wish I could see her too." Edward looked at her. "This is the lot we have to bear in this life. It does get slightly easier as the years go by." "I know and this was my first time. I think I handled it well," she smiled slightly. "You handled it very well." Edward encouraged her. They arrived at their home in New Hampshire in less than a day, thanks to the Cullen's need for speed. Their new home was large and spacious, similar to their home in Forks. Bella began unpacking in her bedroom, which was on the same floor as Edward, but on the opposite side of the house. She was playing music in her room, when Jasper entered the room. "Hey Jaz. Something wrong?" "No, Alice saw a thunderstorm coming and you know the Cullen tradition." Jasper smiled at her. "Very well and sounds like fun." Jasper left her room and looked into Edward's, where he nodded yes to Jasper. The Cullen's played their game and the guys won this time. Bella stated she let them win so Emmett would not complain, as they ran back to the house. Bella went to her room and looked out the window. She still thought about her and Edward's conversation in Alaska. She knew she still loved him and he loved her. She heard classical music coming from his room. She recognized her favorite. Bella stared at the floor and thought to herself. _He said he loves me and he will show me this. We have an eternity. I think in that time I can forgive him and show him I still love him too. He was once my life and now I have a new one. Edward's back in my life now and I want him to stay. If he leave's I don't know what I will do, but Edward is worth it to me._ Bella looked to her door and opened it slowly. She walked down the hall and knocked on his door. He answered, with sad eyes. "Hi." "Hey," Edward said. Bella walked closer him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Edward wrapped his arms around his waist. He lifted her off the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They fell back onto his couch, wrapped in each other's embrace. They pulled apart and Bella smiled. "It's time you started showing me." Edward smiled and stroke her hair "That's all I want to do."


	9. Completion

Chapter 9 –Completion

Edward and Bella attended graduate school together, along with the rest of the Cullen siblings. As far as their relationship, Edward respected Bella's space when she asked for it and she did the same for him, though he rarely wanted it. They hunted together; he played her lullaby constantly and composed a new song for her called "Remembering Bella." The Cullen's was living in New Hampshire for four years now. In this time, Bella earned two graduate degrees, rivaling Emmett's degree count. While hunting, Edward and Bella came across a pack of wolves. Bella did not hunt them, because they reminded her of her Quileute pack friends in La Push. They hunt bears and deers instead. After hunting, Bella came across a meadow that was similar to their old field in Forks. She laid in the middle of the meadow, while Edward watched her. She closed her eyes and she felt him get closer to her. She smelled freshly picked flowers and opened her eyes. Edward was sitting next to her with the bouquet in his hands. He let the flowers fall on her face, which made her laugh. Then she felt a thunk against her chest. Bella picked up a flower and saw a diamond ring hanging from the stem. She sat up, looking at the ring. Edward was now on one knee in front of her taking the ring from the flower. "Bella, I told you that I am going to show you that I will never leave you again and this is one of my actions. I love you more than anything. More than my family, my life and my existence, because without you, I have none of those things. Isabella Marie Swan, we have spent the last few years together, building our relationship and I want spend the rest of eternity with you building a life, will you marry me?" Bella watched him slip the ring onto her finger and she lowered her head, hiding her eyes. When she looked back at him, she smiled and nodded. He took her face in his hands and kissed her strongly.

When they walked home, Alice was bouncing in her seat. Everyone was in the living room, watching them. "She didn't say anything," Edward whispered to Bella. Bella smiled at everyone. "You all have taken me into your home and accepted me as family. And now, Edward and I are going to make it are going to make it legitimate." She showed her left hand, "We're getting married. That's why Alice looks like she strung out on sugar." The room erupted with laughter and praise. Esme hung the both of them; Carlisle kissed Bella on the cheek and hugged his son. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett hugged Bella together. Alice stayed on the couch. Bella smiled. "Alice, how long would it take you to put together a beach wedding? And order your dress; you're the maid of honor." Alice darted at Bella, almost knocking her down with a fierce hug. "Thank You, Bella." "Also, Rosalie, I need you to be the musician. And Esme, you handle the flowers and keeps in the boys in order." The women all screamed and hugged Bella, pushing her up the stairs to discuss the wedding details. Bella and Edward had a small ceremony on a beach, under the full moon. Their family friends attended the small wedding. Everyone stood in the sand, while Bella and Edward stood in the surf, the wave crashing on their ankles as they were declared man and wife.

It has been eighty years since the wedding. The Cullens returned to Forks. There have been several additions to the family, including cars. Bella now owned a Range Rover HSE, in silver, matching her husband's silver Volvo. Also, she owns a new red Kawasaki Ninja 650R. Edward got a matching one in black. Esme started her own company as an interior decorator, with Alice as her partner. Rosalie began her own fashion line on the internet and Jasper began painting and sold his work to small galleries. Carlisle started his own private office and Emmett worked as his associate. Bella walked to boundary line and met with the alpha of the pack, Ephraim Jacob Black. She requested permission to cross onto their land to see Jacob. Ephraim complied. He took Bella to his father. Bella stood in front of Jacob. A bittersweet reunion. Bella stood at her former love's grave. "Hey Jake. It's me. I wanted you to know, I married Edward. I have five graduate degrees and two PhD's. Except for Carlisle, I am the most degrees. I killed Victoria years ago. Crushed her skull with my own two hands. I wish you could have seen that. I'm glad you're finally at peace. I love you, Jacob." Bella turned back to Ephraim. "I don't know if you're father told you about me." "He did. He told me everything." Bella smiled slightly. "Well, then I want you to have something. You're father gave me this and I think you should have it." Bella gave Ephraim a small silver ring. "It was a promise ring he gave me. He wanted us to get married, but you know what happened. For him, and slightly for me, when you meet the one you are supposed to be with, give it to her." "Thank you and I will. I know my father loved you very much." Ephraim walked Bella back to the boundary line, where Edward waited for her. "Thank you, Ephraim. Also, you look just like your father. Just as handsome as he was." Bella walked to Edward, who took her in his arms. They bounded into the forest and walked back to the house.

Edward scooped Bella into his arms, ran back to the house and jumped into their bedroom window, and sat on the bed. She was in his lap, her face pressed into his neck. "Are you alright, dear? You're so quiet." "He was the last. My dad, Phil, my mom, Alexis; my step-mom, Evan and Diane. Now Jacob. They are all gone. They all had full lives. Evan and Diane's kids; we help them financially and that does help, but they will be gone soon too. You were right; this is the lot we deal with, but it is slightly easier, when you get to say goodbye." Bella looked at him, her eyes sad. "All of them came and went, but we remained. This would have been a lot harder, if I didn't have you. Thank you." "Don't thank me, I should be thanking you. For loving, forgiving and marrying me." "And for putting Rosalie and Emmett to shame." They both laughed. "Yea, I'm surprised Esme even told us they were moving again." Edward said. "You were her first son; she couldn't let you go like that." "Yea, so let's not bring down this house." "That'll be hard. But I have an idea. Evan's son said we could move into Charlie's house. He doubt's he coming out here. Just an idea. We could reinforce it." Edward smiled at her, cupping his hand to her cheek. "You have completed us, you know?" "Yes and you all completed me. This was the life meant for me." Edward crushed Bella to him and sighed. "There was so much I wanted you to have." Bella put her fingers on his lips. "And you gave it all to me. A big family; a wonderful husband, amazing sisters, erratic brothers, loving parents and a soul mate that I would do anything for. I am complete." Edward raise his lips to hers, kissing his wife. "My Bella, Happy Anniversary." "Happy Anniversary to you, my true love, my Edward." They looked into each other's eyes and engulfed themselves with each other. Holding each other, Bella breathed, "I was born to make you happy." Edward looked her "I have nothing if I don't have you." They resumed their passion, now and forever.


End file.
